Eternal Snow
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: If there was an eternally falling snow Could it hide my feelings for you?


**Disclaimer**

**Of course I do not own Yuyu hakushu or any of their characters nor the song Eternal Snow sung by Changin' my life. I though own the plot and story line…**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Eternal Snow"**

"Makai winter is the coldest season in all the three worlds" murmur a figure alone in the middle of withering forest covered by snow, dressed in white almost transparent robe that rivaled the snow itself in pureness, silvery long tresses dancing in the breeze, distant golden eyes reflecting intelligent at every gaze, adoring the flawless, perfectly beautiful, almost angelic face. Well-sculpted body that one may believe could only belong to the gods.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

How long has it been since I fell in love with you?

My feelings only increase

Will you notice them

Even though I've never once put them into words?

"My dearest han-koorime… a child of fire with the heart of ice… how could I ever have you? Such rare and pure possession a tainted creature such as myself couldn't have, wouldn't have…" a sad, desperate chuckle escapes the ever so luscious, red lips that never dried up even in the coldness of winter.

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Like the snow, they just

Quietly keep accumulating

"I have been caught by your flame, and held captive by your piercing red eyes… cold and striking like rubies…" looking dreamily up the sky, the lonesome figure continue his aimless walk through the forest letting his dancer feet brought him to any where it desire.

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Namida tomaranai

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels

I didn't want to know

What it was like to be in love with someone

I love you- my tears won't stop

And so I wish

That I had never met you

"But we both knew very well that you will never love me back ne?" a soft whisper to the wind as tears run over the slightly flushed cheeks.

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

How long will I be thinking of you?

My sighs fogged up the window glass

"Could you still remember the first time you asked for my name?

"_Tell me your name and I'll try to remember it"_

"_Kurama"_

"_Kurama… it's Hiei"_

I love the sound of my name coming from your lips, so deep and sensual, it sends a chill down my spine…"

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de

Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Can a candle flame

Still melt my trembling heart?

"Your beautiful flame warmed my frozen heart… I never have though I could love someone as much as I love you…"

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo

Samukunai youni to

I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi

Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Hold me tight, tight enough to break me

So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard

I won't feel cold

I miss you- every time I think of you

Tonight, too, I hold

This half-finished muffler, all alone

"I want to hold you and melt in your embrace… I want to kiss you and show the world that you are mine as much as I am yours… I want to love you, nobody would or could ever do… I want to give you my life, my heart, my soul, my whole…"

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

If there was an eternally falling snow

Could it hide my feelings for you?

"But you don't like that… you don't need that… how it hurts to know that you could never love me back…"

"_Hiei, if there was an eternally falling snow could it hide my feelings for you?"_

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Mune ni komiageru

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai

Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels

I didn't want to know

What it was like to be in love with someone

I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest

I want to shout to the wintery sky

"I want to see you right now"

"You won't even allow me to hold you, to warm you in this winter night… your so cold, colder than this snow…" he held his hand to catch a single snow flakes absent-mindedly.

"_Kurama…"_

"_Hiei?!!"_

"_Hn. Kitsune no baka! You wanna freeze to death?"_

_Before the said kitsune could react, a certain short, spiky-raven haired fire demon wearing a rather magnificent royal blue tunic was facing him, arms wrapping in his tiny, curvaceous waist. Heat instantly envelops his freezing body. _

"_Hn. Why are you here?"_

"_I-I just… I just want to see you…"_

"_Baka."_

_Soft chuckle filled the air._

_

* * *

  
_

~OWARI~

Ne? what you think? This is my third one-shot song fic… try the song it's really so beautiful and relaxing!

Jya!


End file.
